A Second Chance
by ringbearer44
Summary: AU. Voldemort has won, and Harry has not been seen since the final battle. Now, he must return to fulfill his destiny. But can one ever truly go home?
1. Home?

_AN: This story is set in an alternate universe, branching from canon after Harry's sacrifice in the Forbidden Forest. It starts as Harry's visit with Dumbledore ends. _

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this._

**

* * *

**

**Prologue  
**

The Creature behind them jerked and moaned, and Harry and Dumbledore sat without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next gradually settled over Harry in the long minutes, like softly falling snow.

"I've got to go back, haven't I?"

"That is up to you."

"I've got a choice?"

"Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to… let's say… board a train."

"And where would it take me?"

"On," said Dumbledore simply.

Silence again.

"Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."

"True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand."

"But you want me to go back?"

"I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."

Harry glanced again at the raw-looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair.

"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present."

Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as walking into the forest had been, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss. He stood up, and Dumbledore did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces.

"Tell me one last thing," said Harry. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

* * *

**Chapter One: Home?**

Harry groaned deeply, his head was pounding. He opened his eyes slowly, anxious to find where he was. His glasses hung limply from the side of his head, the lenses cracked. He could barely make out dark shapes against a gray sky. He sat up a little too quickly, and was rewarded with a sharp stab of pain through his head.

Everything was deathly silent around him, and the air had a burning, smoky quality to it. Harry pulled out the hawthorn wand and tapped it to his broken glasses muttering reparo. He pushed the frames up his nose and gasped at the sight that met him.

He was in a darkened alley, tall buildings on either side. The sky was gray and ash fell softly all around him. There was not a soul in sight. He got up slowly, his body ached terribly, and his brain was whirring, hopelessly trying to decipher his surroundings.

He walked forward cautiously, wand out, listening for any sound. As he proceeded out of the alley and into the main thoroughfare he couldn't believe his eyes.

He was in Tottenham Court Road, or rather what was left of it. Buildings were in ruins, some had collapsed in upon themselves, others were gone completely. Dirt and ash and refuse littered the street. The air stank of death and sewage. There was a massive crater in the center of the road. How had this happened? How had he ended up in London? Where were all the people?

Thoughts were racing through Harry's mind, questions that he could not find answers to. He had been at Hogwarts, he had gone into the forest to sacrifice himself and destroy the horcrux within him. He had spoken with Dumbledore, had learned the truth from the old headmaster himself. He had chosen to go back, to fight. So how had he ended up in this post-apocalyptic version of London?

Harry rubbed his temples, trying to discern what had happened. It looked as though there had been some sort of a battle here. But it's echoes seemed distant. The dark bloodstains on the pavement were dry, and though ash still fell from the darkened sky, the rest of the debris had settled and a thick layer of dust and grime coated everything.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air and Harry's thoughts. He turned towards the source as another wail of despair floated out of the dark shadows. It was the cry of a child, and it sounded as though whoever it was, was in pain. Harry rushed forward seeking the place from whence the terrified voice had issued. He rounded the corner into another desolate street and found a most disturbing sight. Six Death Eaters, clad in their standard black robes and skull masks stood in a circle, laughing and jeering at the form of a young girl laying in the street.

She was curled up in the fetal position, sobbing, her whole body heaving in fright. The Death Eaters obviously found this particularly funny. A big burly bloke turned to his compatriot.

"How's about we use Cruciatus on this filthy little tyke?"

His friend chuckled darkly which encouraged another round of guffaws from the other men.

Harry saw red. This was just a child! How could they be so callous? Without thinking, he rushed forward pointing Draco's wand at the large Death Eater.

"REDUCTO!" Harry bellowed, his anger boiling in him. The big Death Eater and the two on either side of him were blown back, their robes smoking, into the side of a building. They did not get up. The other three death Eaters stared at their friends in shock. This gave Harry time to say 'stupefy', and yet another of his foes was out of the battle.

"It's Harry Potter!" screamed one of the two who were left standing.

They both turned quickly on the spot and disapparated, leaving their fallen numbers behind.

Harry rushed to the little girl who was still crying softly.

"Hey, hey it's alright. They're gone now. They won't hurt you.

The child raised her head slowly. Tears brimmed in her big blue eyes and there was dirt in her bushy brown hair. There was something deeply familiar about this girl, but before he could figure out what it was, she threw herself at him and held on tightly.

"T-thank you," she hiccupped. "Thank you."

Harry smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rosie,"

"That's a pretty name. Where are your parents?"

"They're at home. I was with my aunt, but I.. we got separated. And then….."

Harry understood. The Death Eaters had found her alone and thought she was an easy target.

"Well, what say we find your aunt?"

Rosie shook her head. "There might be more of them out here. We have to get somewhere safe."

Harry looked at her in shock. She couldn't be more than eight or nine years old, yet she spoke as though she understood the danger of these streets better, perhaps, than Harry did.

"Okay. Right then, we'll go somewhere safe. Why don't we go to your house and get you back to your parents?"

Rosie nodded quickly and started moving towards the center of town. She took a few steps then turned and held out her hand. There was still a look of fear in her eyes. Harry stepped up to her and clasped her small hand in his own. He felt protective towards little Rosie. There was something about her, and he felt a deep connection to her.

"Lead the way."

She smiled up at him and began walking. Harry shortened his stride so as to not overtake her. They walked for awhile, always heading towards downtown. Rosie chatted amiably the whole way. She seemed to have gotten over the shock of her attack. The further they walked, the darker the sky became. Rosie shivered and Harry felt an unnatural cold seep through him. Dementors. Rosie sped up and became quiet. Harry held the wand in his open hand, trying to keep happy memories in his mind, just in case.

A patronus was not needed, however, as they soon entered a dilapidated department store. The glass windows on the storefront had long been blown out and the debris that littered the streets had found it's way inside. Clothing racks had been scattered and knocked down and there were deep gouge marks in the wall.

Harry wondered again what had happened. London looked like a demilitarized zone. He needed to get back to Hogwarts. Voldemort's forces were bound to have stormed the castle again. But he had to make sure Rosie got home safe. As soon as he dropped her off to her parents he would apparate to Hogsmeade. He had to get back to his friends. He had to get back and fight Voldemort.

Rosie led him past broken mannequins and turned over cash registers. They moved towards the loo.

"Do you need to make a pit stop?" he asked Rosie as they came to the restroom where the door had been blasted off it's hinges.

She gave him a dithering look that reminded him of Hermione when he asked a question she felt he should know the answer to. Harry felt a rush of worry for his friends and again thoughts of returning to the battle came to him.

Rosie let go of his hand and moved into the restroom. Harry hung back, unsure. He didn't want to follow the child while she used the facilities. She returned almost immediately.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll wait here."

"But I want you to meet my mum and dad, besides, it's not safe out here."

She came back and took hold of Harry's hand again, leading him in. The loo smelt faintly of old excrement, it's potency faded with time, and the floor and walls were coated in a dried dark substance whose origin Harry didn't want to guess at. The mirrors were long gone and the sinks were cracked and pulled completely away from their piping in the wall. Many of the stalls were smashed and lay in crumbled heaps. Again Harry wondered what had happened here.

Rosie lead him to one of the few stalls that was still standing. She pushed aside the door that hung limply from one hinge and stepped right up to the toilet. She let go of Harry's hand and bent low over the bowl. Harry thought that perhaps she was about to be sick.

But instead she spoke into the toilet, "Magnum Opus," and flushed the handle.

There was no water in the tank, yet still there was a loud whooshing sound. The ground began to shake and the wall and floor behind the toilet started to separate. The toilet itself sank into the floor and a large opening spread towards Harry and Rosie's feet. A sudden flash of memory from Harry's second year at Hogwarts came to his mind. This toilet portal was strikingly similar to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry tried to stop Rosie, but it was too late. She had jumped into the hole.

Harry didn't think twice. He jumped in after her. The portal closed above his head as he slid down a man-sized pipe. This one was much cleaner than the one that lead to the Chamber, but Harry was still worried about what would greet him at the bottom.

The pipe twisted and turned and Harry tried to guess at how long this slide was by how long it was taking him to reach the end. He gave up after the seventh turn and instead focused on preparing for whatever lay in wait.

A blast of fresh air hit him in the face and he rolled into a fighting stance as he came out of the tunnel. As he rose up from his knees he found a well worn wand tip in his face.

"Who the bloody-hell are you?"

Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

Ron was standing before him, but it was not the Ron he knew. No, this Ron was older, and haggard. No smile behind his eyes. Anger was evident in his features as he stared Harry down. Behind him stood Hermione, but like Ron she was not the same. Distrusting eyes glared at him even as she held onto Rosie.

"But mum, he saved me-"

"Who are you?" Ron asked again. And Harry shivered at the deadly whisper in his friend's voice.

"Ron, it's.. it's me, Harry…"

"Harry Potter died ten years ago. Do not lie to me."

Harry felt as though he had been slapped.

"No, no…. I came back. Dumbledore said I could come back…."

He was talking to himself, but also begging them to understand. How could this have happened? Dumbledore told him to come back and fight Voldemort.

Ron poked his wand into Harry's chest.

"I asked you a question. Who the hell are you?"

"Ron…. Ron, maybe…"

Hermione came forward and looked into Harry's eyes. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. How could things have gone so wrong? Ten years? But he hadn't aged at all.

"Cast a patronus."

Harry was caught off guard.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Cast a patronus," Hermione repeated.

Harry pulled out Draco's wand and pushed his confusion aside. He tried to focus on Ron and Hermione, but all he could see were their fear filled eyes. Haunted and tortured after ten years. He closed his eyes and thought of Ginny. He thought of her long red hair.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The silver stag burst from the tip of the hawthorn wand and Hermione threw herself at him. She was sobbing and he could barely breathe in her embrace. Ron dropped his wand and tears filled his eyes as well.

"How?" Was all he could utter.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Harry turned, and there was Ginny. Standing in the entrance to the pipe, a hard look on her face.

Harry didn't know how to answer.


	2. The Land Of Lost Souls

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his universe, I just play in it_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Land Of Lost Souls**

Ginny stared at Harry and he felt as though she was looking through him, to a past long gone. She looked hollow, empty and full of pain. She was holding back tears and Harry felt low as dirt.

"Harry, what happened to you?" Hermione dragged him out of his stupor.

"I was a horcrux."

Hermione gasped, Ron choked and Ginny turned away.

"I had to give myself up to him, had to let him kill me. Only he could destroy the bit of his soul."

Hermione was crying again, and Harry swallowed thickly.

"I went into the forest, and I…. I just let him kill me…."

He continued on, telling them about King's Cross and Dumbledore and that he had chosen to come back to fight. Silence descended upon them as Harry finished his story. He still did not understand why he had come back ten years later. What had gone wrong? He looked up at Ginny and caught her eye. She turned away quickly and Harry felt low again.

"What happened after…. After I…"

Harry's question was interrupted by a blinding flash of green light rushing past his head. Hermione screamed and Ron grabbed Rosie, diving out of the way. Harry ducked and rolled, his wand coming up into a defensive posture.

"You're lucky. I rarely miss."

Harry stared in shock at Neville Longbottom. He was taller and lean. A long scar ran down the right side of his face and there was pure murder in his eyes. Hermione put herself between Harry and his onetime dorm mate.

"Neville, no. Neville, it's really him!"

"Harry is dead. That's a Death eater. I don't know how he fooled you, but I'm going to kill him before he can report our location."

Ron stood up as well and put his hand on Neville's arm. "He showed us his patronus. I don't know how, but it really is him."

Neville glared at Harry, but seemed slightly mollified. He pushed past Ron and Hermione and looked Harry right in the eyes.

"What was the first thing I ever said to Harry Potter?"

"You asked if I had seen your toad, Trevor."

Neville stared at him a moment more, then turned and walked away. He paused, and turned back.

"Welcome home," He snorted derisively and stalked off.

* * *

"Where are we anyway?"

"We're underneath London. We call it the Sanctuary." Ron said, "Not very creative, but it fits."

They were walking through the underground city that had been set up. Ron was on his left side, while Hermione was on his right. Rosie held his hand and lead the way.

Rosie, it turned out, was Ron and Hermione's daughter. They had married not long after Harry had disappeared. Harry smiled when they told him. He had always known they would be good for each other. Rosie was eight and just as precocious as her mother. Ginny had disappeared when Neville had 'welcomed him', and he hadn't seen her since.

Everywhere Harry looked he saw familiar, yet distant faces. So much had happened to these people. Dennis Creevy came right up to them. He looked hard at Harry for a moment, then he smiled deeply.

"Now we can win." he stated simply and turned and wandered off.

Harry saw others, Dean and Seamus. Lavender and Parvati and Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. And many many others. And as he went along, hope seemed to spring up in his wake. People were whispering and pointing at him, just as they did at Hogwarts.

"When Voldemort said you were dead, no one wanted to believe it," said Hermione. "We all kept fighting, but it didn't do us any good. Voldemort took Hogwarts and we had to flee. McGonagall didn't make it. Neither did Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"A lot of people died that day," Ron said. "The Order tried to organize a resistance, but Voldemort was just too strong. And too many people were afraid."

Hermione continued, "He went after the muggle Prime Minister after that. He imperiused him…. And then he…. He," Hermione took a deep breath, "He launched Britain's nuclear warheads….."

Harry couldn't breathe. Voldemort must have killed millions of people. He couldn't think straight, all he could see where those red eyes.

"Then he declared himself Supreme Overlord of Britain." Ron said, bitterness and hate in his voice.

"Of course the muggles didn't know he was behind the attacks. The world declared war on the UK. But it was too late. Half of Europe was in ruins at that point." Hermione was close to tears. "Everyone was so confused. The muggles were fighting each other, and Voldemort was killing people in spades. Oh, Harry, it was so horrible!"

Harry saw in his mind's eye, the Dark Lord laughing cruelly as the muggles killed themselves, saving him the trouble.

They had arrived at a commissary and sat down at a table. Ron took Rosie to get some food, and Harry smiled sadly. At least his friends had found some happiness in all the pain.

Hermione fell silent and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Harry's mind drifted to Ginny as he watched Ron and Rosie. He had once thought of a happy future with her. The two of them in a cozy cottage, and possibly, one day with children of their own.

But now….. Now Ginny was ten years older, and he was still the same. She had endured Voldemort's reign, and he had not. The world had fallen apart, and Ginny had been swept away in the torment and horror of Voldemort's kingdom.

Harry looked up from his thoughts and shock filled his veins. Two tables away was a thin blond man, his face devoid of the haughty expression that had once existed there.

"Malfoy."

"It's okay Harry." Hermione said. "He's on our side."

Harry's eyes never left his old school nemesis.

"Voldemort killed his parents. He took Snape's job, he's our spy."

Malfoy looked up, perhaps he sensed Harry's stare. Surprise flitted over his wasted features, and then something Harry couldn't identify. He nodded at Harry, then stood and walked away.

* * *

Harry was sitting in an old chair across a rickety desk from Neville. They were in his office. It was small and rather dark and had a cold, distant feel to it. Lining the wall behind the desk were dozens of Death Eater masks. One, Neville had said, from every servant of Voldemort's he had killed.

Neville stared into the distance. He had become hard.

"I killed the snake for you."

"What?"

"Before you left. You asked me to kill Voldemort's snake."

Harry had forgotten in all that had happened. It had been just a few hours ago to him, but it seemed like a lifetime. Which, technically it had been.

"Thank you."

It was silent between them again. Hermione had told him how Neville had taken up the mantle of leadership. When there had been no one left, he had done what needed to be done. It was because of Neville that they had survived this long. He had founded the Sanctuary. He had defended them from the Death Eaters. He had even fought Voldemort and survived.

Harry stared at him and thought of the young boy who had fallen off his broom back in their first year. There was no trace of that boy in the man that sat before him now. Harry felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault that Neville had been forced to face this destiny. Neville turned back to him.

"We don't fight anymore."

"What?"

"We don't fight Voldemort directly anymore. He hasn't been seen in Britain in the past two years. We don't know where he is."

"Then why do you hide here? If he's gone, why don't you try to build up your strength?"

"Voldemort may not be around, but his governors are."

"His governors?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort divided up the isles and placed his lieutenants in different sectors. Establishing them as governors. They are just as cruel as Voldemort was. The Death Eaters roam the streets looking for prey."

"Who's the governor here?"

"Umbridge."

Silence again as both were lost in their own thoughts.

"So why did Voldemort leave?"

"I almost killed him."

Harry didn't know what to say. If Neville had killed Nagini, then there were no more horcruxes. Voldemort was mortal. If he knew that, and had nearly died at Neville's hand, then it made sense for him to have become reclusive. The quiet descended yet again, and Harry felt as though Neville wanted to say something else.

"Is there more?" he asked.

Neville nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

"We are trying to survive. We haven't engaged anyone in battle in nearly a year now. They don't know where we are, and that gives us a lot of protection. We go out only for food and supplies now, and we try to keep out of sight. We've been lucky so far."

He paused a moment before going on. "The truth is, we don't have the power or the strength to defeat them. We've lost a lot of good people. Since we stopped fighting, our losses have decreased by five hundred percent. I have to worry about these people, Harry, and I don't appreciate you showing up here."

Harry was gob smacked. "What? Why am I not welcome? I thought we were friends."

"We were. But that was a long time ago. Things have changed. And my first duty is to keep these people alive."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"You give them hope." Neville stated simply. "They think that we have a chance now that you're back. And it's a false hope. I know the situation, I know the reality. I have seen things that you could not imagine. And now my people are going to want to fight. You are a menace to my control. Chaos to my order."

Harry was seething. How dare Neville? What had he ever done to earn this attitude from his friend?

"I can not, I will not let anyone else die for no reason."

"You've lost it mate," Harry was surprised at how calm his voice was. "You're willing to give up liberty for peace? Willing to sacrifice freedom to save some lives?" Harry was livid. "Voldemort has got you. He may be abroad, but he's done more to you than you even know. I don't want to see anyone die either, but is this existence worth it?"

Neville did not reply. Harry turned and was about to leave the office.

"You can stay here, just don't…" Neville's words faltered. Harry shook his head and left.

* * *

He was wandering through a low-ceilinged hallway, excavated from dirt. He was lost. The conversation with Neville had left him shaken. How had things changed so much? Why didn't he come back sooner? What had happened?

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ginny until he bumped into her, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm sorry." he said, proffering his hand to help her up.

She looked at him, so many emotions flitting through her eyes. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Don't worry about it."

They stood there for a few moments, neither one knew what to say. She wasn't the same Ginny he knew. She was distant, and looked as though she had forgotten how to smile many years ago.

"I never forgot you." she said softly. "Everyone told me that you were gone, that I needed to move on. Everyone except mum. She was distraught after Fred died, and then when you….. She didn't know how to go on. She died at home, not long after."

Tears sprang into Ginny's eyes, and she hurried to brush them away. Harry reached out to grab her, but she moved out of his reach. He let his arm drop limply to his side.

"You're a ghost to me Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"I still love you Harry, but it's been so long. I see you standing there and I don't know if you're real or just another dream."

She turned from him and her shoulders heaved as she cried. Harry couldn't stop himself. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. She turned into his chest and let her tears fall freely. Harry's heart broke as he saw the pain he had caused her and he wept too.


	3. The World We Knew

_Disclaimer: I still don't own it_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The World We Knew  
**

Harry did not see Ginny again for the next few days. She seemed to be avoiding him and Harry felt lower than he could ever remember. Ron and Hermione however, could not spend enough time with him. They and Rosie found any excuse to be around him. There was still a distance between Harry and his old friends, but at times, it was almost as though they were back in the Gryffindor common room. Enjoying each other's company.

Rosie was wonderful. Harry and she had quickly formed a bond. A warm feeling of belonging flooded him every time she called him uncle Harry. She was just as smart as her mother and as stubborn as her dad. Harry spent hours regaling her with tales of quidditch and Hogwarts mischief. Her eyes lit up with his tales of the way things used to be and Harry felt a pain for the life this child should have known. Voldemort had stolen so much from this world.

Neville for, instance, had lost his innocence. He was cold and cynical. Whenever Harry passed him in the halls or the commissary, Neville would look at him with an indescribable expression. Harry saw pain in his eyes. He had missed so much.

Neville wanted peace and Harry could not blame him for that. He understood his old friend's desire to keep everyone alive. But at what cost? Was this existence truly worth it? So many dead, so many dying still. And all around him Harry saw pain, suffering, fear. The Sanctuary may be safe from the Death Eaters, but it's occupants were suffocating. Harry could see it in their eyes.

He had seen Cho Chang on his second day in the underground. She hugged him and began crying. He patted her back awkwardly, no words came to mind. She held on for only a few moments before pulling back. And through the fear he saw a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"For Cedric?" she asked.

He nodded, a lump in his throat and she turned and walked away. This had become a regular occurrence. People kept coming up to him, old friends from Hogwarts and many strangers. They all looked at him as if to make sure he was real. And then, with a renewed hope filling their hearts, they would turn and go back about their business.

Neville seemed to grow morose as whispers of a possible end to their suffering filled the Sanctuary. Harry felt guilt rise in him with every new person who placed their faith in him once more.

A week after Harry's return to life found him sitting alone in the commissary. Thoughts were swirling through his head. He still did not understand how he had skipped ten years. And he blamed himself for the pain that he saw all around him. He felt as though he had failed in his task. How much of this apocalypse could he have prevented?

And more than anything, Harry felt alone. No matter how much time he spent with his friends they were not the same people. They had suffered they had changed and they belonged to this world and Harry did not. He wanted to make things right, wanted to save these people, but more than anything he just wanted to go home. Back to the way things had been. Thoughts of warm summer days at the Burrow swam through Harry's mind, and an image of a laughing, happy Ginny caused a deep dull ache to throb in his chest.

He was interrupted from his ruminations by Draco Malfoy entering the commissary and sitting down at his table. The Slytherin cocked his head to the side and looked at Harry. He seemed to be scrutinizing him and Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You came back," It was a statement. Harry didn't know what to say and settled on nodding mutely. Malfoy was silent for a moment as he continued to stare at Harry.

"You give us hope. Hope that we haven't felt in years."

Harry did not reply, he was unnerved from the lack of venom in the blonde's voice. Malfoy fell silent again before continuing.

"Neville wanted me to tell you that there is a meeting in his office. I can show you how to get-"

"I know the way." Harry interrupted and standing, he turned and left his former rival sitting at the table.

* * *

"We are running low on supplies,"

Neville stood behind his desk and addressed the occupants crammed into the small office. Harry sat in the corner closest to the door and stared at the people he had once known. Ron and Hermione sat next to him, holding hands. Ginny was across the room avoiding Harry's gaze. Malfoy stood next to Neville. And Dean, Seamus, Cho and Dennis were packed together in front of the desk.

"We're going to need to make another run. Draco, what are our chances?"

"Fair. Umbridge has become somewhat complacent since she captured Hagrid."

Harry's stomach sank. "Umbridge has Hagrid?"

Everyone turned to him and he could feel the pity in their gazes.

"She got to him nine months ago," Hermione answered. "She made him her number one target when Voldemort appointed her as a governor."

"She chased him through four other territories," Ron continued. "Pissed off the other governors."

Harry opened his mouth but Neville cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say Harry. But the fact is we can't try it. We don't have enough people to attempt any sort of rescue, and I will not place anyone at risk. Hagrid's fate is unfortunate, but we can't change it."

"Hagrid is our friend, if the roles were reversed he would do everything he could to save any one of us!" Harry was on his feet and everyone shrank back from him. Everyone except Neville.

"You are not in charge here Harry Potter. You gave up that chance when you left us ten years ago." There was ice in Neville's tone and anger in his haunted eyes. "Sit down and shut up or leave. It's your choice."

Hermione put a hand on Harry's arm. He looked down at her and she shook her head. Harry took a deep breath and sat back down.

As I was saying, we need to go on another run." Neville continued. "Dean and Seamus I want you to head north towards the old farms. Malfoy you and-"

"Send Harry." Malfoy said quickly.

"What?"

"I've got a Death Eater meeting to attend. Send Harry."

Neville glared at Malfoy murderously. He turned to Harry and thought it over for a moment.

"Fine….. Harry and Dennis, go south. Dennis, do you remember the orchards? Good. Take Harry and see if there's anything left."

Neville looked everyone in the eye. "Any other business?"

When no one said anything he dismissed them. As Harry left the office with Ron and Hermione he asked about the 'farms' and 'orchards'.

"When we first established the Sanctuary there was another community living in the ruins of London," Hermione said. "They stayed above ground and tried to start over. They planted farms and orchards and groves of all sorts. Things were going well until the Death Eaters found them. They were forced to abandon their new homes and run for their lives. The produce that they planted continued to grow though, and that has been our main food source."

"But we've been running short lately," Ron said. "We don't have enough food to last us much longer. Neville doesn't want to hear it though. He thinks things will be fine if we just stay here. He's afraid of losing anyone else."

Hermione continued, "But we can't make it much longer down here. We're out of options."

Harry was quiet as they continued their trek through the Sanctuary.

"Tell me about Voldemort's kingdom." He asked suddenly.

Hermione looked at him for a moment then began to explain.

"You know about the governors Voldemort put in place. Well they each control a separate territory. Voldemort kept them in line, holding the peace between them. But since he went into hiding the governors have turned on each other."

"They're all power hungry and they fight over everything. Without Voldemort to control them the whole system is crumbling. There were several resistance groups at one point, but Voldemort took special care in smashing all opposition. The Sanctuary is what's left of the DA. But our hope has been long extinguished. Neville is obsessed with keeping everyone alive. Sometimes I think his attitude does more harm than good."

Harry took a few moments to process his thoughts.

"So the governors are fighting each other?" He asked.

"Not openly," Ron said. "But yeah, none of them can agree on anything."

A plan was slowly forming itself in Harry's mind.

They had arrived at the entrance to the pipe that led above ground. Dennis was waiting for Harry, an expectant smile on his face. Harry said good-bye to Ron and Hermione and made his way over to him.

"All right Dennis?"

"I'm great Harry. Are you ready to go?"

* * *

Harry was picking his way through burnt apple trees. The air was hot and the wood was still smoking. This orchard had been set on fire fairly recently.

"I don't understand it." Dennis said. "It was fine two months ago. The Death Eaters must have found it."

Harry kicked some dirt and ash away from the base of one of the trees. There was no food to be found here. He looked up at Dennis and saw desperation on his face.

"What are we going to do Harry?"

"Hopefully Dean and Seamus will have had better luck."

Harry felt exposed between the black husks of these dead trees and there was a bubble of panic welling up in his stomach.

"Dennis, I think we need to-"

There was a great explosion off to the right and simultaneously a flash of light shot into the gray sky. Harry and Dennis looked up and saw the dark mark take shape high above their heads.

"RUN!" Harry yelled.

They ran through the trees, their feet sinking into the deep ash that covered the ground. Dennis was falling behind. Harry turned and saw a Death Eater turn into their row.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said, and the Death Eater was knocked down by the jet of red light from Harry's wand.

"Dennis, come on!"

They continued on and Harry could hear laughing from the adjacent rows.

"Get down!" Harry called out as he dove to the ground, green light flashing overhead. He turned back and his heart dropped. Dennis was standing there and then the green light struck him. And he was falling. Time seemed to slow down and there was a buzzing in Harry's ears.

The orchard was ablaze again. The Death Eaters had set another fire. Harry struggled to where Dennis had fallen. His mouth was full of ash and the air around him was thick and hot. He looked up and saw monsters made from flame dance and lick around him. Fiendfyre. Tears were streaming down his face as he reached Dennis.

"No, Dennis. Please, no…" Harry grabbed hold of the lithe frame and stood. He had to get out of here. He trudged forward. The fire was getting hotter and Harry could barely breathe. He turned quickly and apparated away. He didn't even know where he ended up, but collapsed, still holding Dennis's body. Tears flowed freely leaving long streaks on Harry's soot covered face.

He didn't know how long he sat like that. Holding yet another victim.

When he finally looked up he found himself in what was left of Diagon Alley. Gringotts was a pile of rubble before him, and the shops that lined the street were now merely hollow shells. There were bloodstains everywhere, and bone fragments littered the cobblestones. Harry's heart burst once more. This was not his world. Voldemort had wrought so much havoc. Harry began to weep.

* * *

Harry Stumbled through the pipe entrance to the Sanctuary some time later. He was covered in ash and sweat and Dennis's limp form hung in his arms. There were screams and crying. And suddenly Neville was in front of him, an indescribable look on his face. And Harry had to let him know what had happened. He had to explain it to him.

"They were waiting for us….. They knew we would come…" But no matter what Harry said, Neville would not answer him. There was fury in his eyes. Neville pushed past him and went up through the pipe.

Then there were hands. Hands taking Dennis from him, hands wrapping him in a blanket. Hermione's voice came to him as though she were a million miles away.

"It's okay Harry, it's okay…."

But it wasn't okay. How could he tell her it wasn't okay?

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to Neville's office the next morning.

"Come in."

He pushed open the door and found Neville standing there, hanging four new Death Eater masks on his wall.

"These are from last night, I guess I lost my temper…."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"It's my fault." They said simultaneously.

A strange understanding passed between them in that moment. Harry saw the pain in Neville. He understood now that his friend blamed himself. It was the same thing that Harry often did. Neville finished hanging the masks and moved to a cabinet that stood against another wall. Harry sat down in front of the desk and Neville pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"It's my last bottle," He said. "I only ever drink when we… lose someone."

He poured two glasses and handed one to Harry.

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you Harry. It's just…. You don't understand what it's been like."

"Then tell me."

Neville drank deeply then nodded.

"It was hell in the beginning. Voldemort did horrible things. There were mass muggle killings. And he tortured children for fun. When he declared himself Supreme Overlord he enacted muggle slavery and muggle hunting laws. Blood is everything to him."

"McGonagall was dead, and so was Kingsley Shacklebolt….. And you were gone. Everyone looked to me. I didn't ask for this, but someone had to. And after every battle I had to help bury the dead. There were a lot of dead, Harry. I saw what he did to people. Unspeakable things. So I fought him. I fought for a long time. I cut off his arm, and he got scared. He hid. And I got tired. Tired of watching people die."

Neville was crying now.

"My Gran…. My friends….. Hannah…. I loved her, Harry. And the bastard killed her in front of me. I couldn't go on after that….."

Neville lost his voice and Harry felt the pain that Neville had experienced. They were brothers, bound to Voldemort by prophecy and circumstance. They had both lost friends and family to the Dark Lord's twisted pleasure. Harry looked at Neville and raised his glass.

"To those we've lost." He said.

Neville shook his head and looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

"To hope."


	4. The Stability Of A House Of Cards

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This story started out in December of 2004 as an idea that kept bubbling up at random. I tried several times to write it out, and it never came out quite the way I wanted it to. I've worked it over and reworked it and reworked it many many times. I've always had the whole plot written out, but the details have changed as the years have gone by and the last two novels came out. My last attempt at this story was in January of 2008. I had written out all the chapters in my notebook and began fleshing them out on my computer. Yet the story still would not let itself conform to my ideas of what should happen. Frustrated, I put it on the shelf. Recently, I was going through some old papers and found my handwritten treatment. I reread it and felt that it still had some potential. So I sat down with my laptop and began writing it again from the beginning. And it fought me still, the story wanted to go it's own direction. So I let it this time. As I read back over each chapter I write, I see the spirit of my original draft, but it has taken on a life of it's own. And it's a life that I feel the story needed. So at this point the story is writing itself. And although I know the outcome, know the major plot points that will come up. I am excited to see how it fleshes out. Thank you for reading this story, and thank you for reviewing. I always love reviews, even if they are critiques. I believe that every story has a life of it's own. They grow with each reading, and with each telling. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Stability Of A House Of Cards**

Dolores Umbridge walked to her office, a spring in her step. Today had been a particularly wonderful day. She had been able to punish sixteen disgusting half-breeds and mud bloods. A crooked grin slunk it's way across her toad like features. Yes, their punishments had been satisfyingly nasty. She had especially enjoyed the cries of the littlest muggle boy. He hadn't lasted very long under her Cruciatus. She was extremely proud of the fact that she had been able to actually split the flesh on the filthy miscreant's face.

The boy had passed out at that point and as his screams faded, she lost interest in him. But there had been plenty of other outlets for her sadistic pleasure.

Yes, today had been wonderful.

Umbridge continued down the hallway that had once been a part of the Ministry of Magic. She had once been loyal to the Ministry's causes and beliefs, but the Dark Lord had enlightened her. When he had seized control after the Potter brat had died, he had tutored her, had shown her the truth behind the Ministry's weakness. He had instituted a more perfect system. And he had posted her as governor of the London territory.

Things could not be more wonderful.

She arrived at her office door and unlocked the enchanted latch, letting herself in. The room was dark and she moved to light the table lamp. Setting herself down behind her desk, she poured herself a cup of tea. She allowed another smile to pull at her face as she leaned back in the chair.

There were reports and files spread out on her desk, and Umbridge leaned forward to shuffle through them, sparing each only a cursory glance before tossing it aside. There were the usual reports of resistance cells, but the frequency of such documents had faded over time. There were notes of important meetings, general prisoner listings and finance ledgers. Nothing out of the ordinary. But then something caught her eye.

It was a report from some low level thugs dated two weeks previous. The reported stated that Harry Potter had appeared and chased away some Death Eaters who had found a half-breed child wandering the streets. Umbridge read the report hungrily, greedily swallowing up every detail. Reports of Harry Potter were not altogether unheard of. In fact there had been many similar documents on her desk in the first couple of years after the Dark Lord's ascension.

But she hadn't received one in at least four years. Harry Potter was dead, and though there were rebels out there who hoped the brat would return, the Dark Lord was very thorough with his victims. Umbridge had no doubt that this report was just like all the others before it. Simple hogwash.

"Harry Potter, alive?" she said to herself, "impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Madam Umbridge, if you believe in it enough."

Umbridge jumped out of her chair as the voice echoed around her dimly lit office.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

"The impossible."

Harry Potter stepped out of the shadows near her filing cabinet, his hair and cloak whipping about in an unseen wind, his eyes glowing bright green. Umbridge felt herself shake. Potter was dead! How could he be standing here in her office? She raised her wand and tried to fling something, anything at him, but the spectre waved his hand and her wand flew across the room. Umbridge backed up, hitting the wall and knocking askance some of her kitten décor.

"Listen, and listen well Dolores," Harry continued, his voice seemed to seep from the very walls. "This reign of ruin is over. I have returned to make right the things that you and your ilk have corrupted. Be warned, Madam Umbridge, that your time here is short. Choose well how you will spend it."

There was a flash and Harry Potter disappeared. Umbridge slid down the wall, her heart beating much faster than she could ever remember.

* * *

Harry threw off the invisibility cloak and laughed heartily, Ron was doubled over nearby red in the face from laughing too hard. Neville chuckled deeply and even Hermione was giggling.

"That was great, Hermione. I think we really scared her good."

The plan had gone exactly as they had wanted it to. Harry's appearance in Umbridge's office, combined with Hermione's theatrical spell work had put the toady woman in a right state.

As they made their way back to the Sanctuary, carefully avoiding Death Eaters, Harry pondered over the events of the past week.

After his conversation with Neville in his office, Harry had begun plotting. The information from his friends painted a clear picture for him. Voldemort's kingdom was hanging on a precipice. The Dark Lord himself had not been seen since Neville had scored his hit on him. And the governors were not nearly as loyal to each other as they were to Voldemort. There was a seed of discord amongst them. Harry wanted to grow that seed into a sapling of revolution. And fear was the best fertilizer he could think of.

Neville had been reluctant at first, but his renewed hope had won through. Ron and Hermione were both ecstatic at the prospect of something to do, a new plan of action.

Draco Malfoy had been a source of consternation however. Harry had purposely excluded the blonde from his new plan, and insisted that it be kept between the four Gryffindors. When questioned by the others as to why he explained his distrust.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Dennis and I were attacked by Death Eaters right after Malfoy suggested I go in his place?"

Ron had agreed wholeheartedly and Neville was silent on the matter. Hermione was skeptical though.

"Harry, we thought Snape was bad too, remember. And then after you…. Died, Ron and I found Dumbledore's pensieve and watched those memories. He was with Dumbledore all along!"

"That doesn't mean Malfoy should get a free pass." Harry had replied.

And his suspicions seemed to prove right as Malfoy continually tried to pry the information out of them. He had been too curious.

But they had succeeded. The message had been delivered and now it was time to let it stew while they prepared for the next step. Harry held up the clump of hair he had surreptitiously summoned from the head of the toad, and all four of them began to laugh again.

* * *

Harry had just checked in on Hermione as she brewed the polyjuice that they needed for their plan. Rosie had been there beside her mother rapidly asking questions, showing her intense curiosity. Like mother, like daughter. He walked through the dim corridor smiling slightly at the memory. He turned a corner and found Ginny talking to Susan Bones. They both looked up as he came into view. Susan smiled then said good-bye to Ginny. She hugged Harry as she passed him.

"Thank you."

Harry felt awkward but returned the hug. He looked up to see Ginny hiding a snicker. Susan continued on her way, leaving the two of them alone.

"We've all missed you terribly."

"I know."

There was silence between them for a moment, but it was comfortable.

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"The way I feel, it might as well be. Ginny, I left everyone behind and look what happened."

"That's life, Harry. Things happen that are beyond our control. I don't always understand it, and a lot of times I don't like it. But there's always a reason for it." she looked at him and there were tears in her eyes again.

"After you died, I wanted to follow you. I was reckless. I threw myself into dangerous situations, hoping I wouldn't survive. There were even moments where I came close to doing it myself. But every time I did, I saw your eyes, your smile. And I knew you'd hate me if I took my own life."

She paused, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I know you're going to fight him again. And if things don't work out, I need you to know this. There's never been anyone but you. I knew it when I saw you for the first time on the platform all those years ago. And I know it now more than ever."

She was crying and Harry felt his eyes leaking too, his throat was dry and he knew what she was saying. Knew it because he felt it too.

"Ginny, I love you."

And then she was in his arms, kissing him with all her might. Their bodies pressed together and Harry was filled with a feeling more powerful than he had ever known. It was bright and beautiful. It was like a thousand sunny days rolled into one blissful moment. It was a joy that he had never known could exist. She was his Ginny. And he was her Harry. And everything was right in the world.

* * *

After spending some time catching up with Ginny, they made their way to the commissary holding hands. The warmth Harry felt refused to fade and there was a smile etched deep into his features. He had missed Ginny so much while he and Ron and Hermione had been away. It had been almost a year for him, and almost eleven for her. But none of that mattered now. They were reunited now, and Harry promised himself he would never leave her again.

As they entered the commissary they saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, and even Malfoy eating at a long table. Hermione jumped up from the table when she saw them, squealing, she enveloped them both in an embrace. Neville was smiling in a benign way that reminded Harry of Dumbledore, and Ron was whooping, pumping his fist in the air. Harry blushed and Ginny simply smiled her gorgeous smile.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Malfoy had stood up from the table, fury evident on his gaunt face.

"You left her!" he yelled. "Left her, and left all of us! And now you come back and act like nothing's wrong?"

Everyone stood in silent shock. No one had expected this outburst.

Malfoy turned to Ginny, "And you! You take him back? What about me? I do everything for you, I sacrificed my family for you!"

"What are you talking about Draco?" Ginny said, obviously perplexed.

"Of course you don't know! You've been pining over him for ten bloody years! You never even noticed me!"

Understanding swooped through all those who were witnessing Malfoy's rant. The Slytherin had fallen for Ginny. Ron looked furious, Hermione, pitying. And Ginny's face distorted in disgust.

"I never gave you any reason, Malfoy. I never did or said anything…"

"No, no you didn't." Malfoy's voice cracked. "Because of Harry Bloody Potter!"

The blonde turned and ran away. They heard the distant grind of pipes as the entrance to the Sanctuary opened, and then there was silence for a long moment.

"Well, who would of thought?" Ron's voice broke the spell.

Ginny turned to Harry, confusion evident in her brown eyes.

"Hold me," she whispered.

* * *

Three weeks after Malfoy's rather blatant display in the commissary found the polyjuice simmered to perfection.

There had been no sign nor word of Malfoy and Harry could hardly work up the energy to care. He couldn't blame the Slytherin for falling for Ginny. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and wonderful. But he knew that Ginny had not given him any sort of encouragement. And Harry couldn't help but feel smug at his victory in this decidedly mundane battle. Ginny had taken some time to adjust to the fact that Malfoy had become obsessed with her but now she would join in with Ron when he joked about the incident in the commissary. Neville mourned the loss of his spy, but understood that there was nothing he could do to change it. Hermione alone seemed to feel some amount of pity for the blonde. She had a knowing look in her eye when she told Harry that Malfoy's loyalties were now clear.

"It's just like with Snape and your mum," she had said.

Harry found the whole situation rather less funny after that.

But no matter the fact that they had lost another of their numbers, the plan continued to move forward. The group divided into teams. Neville was with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan would be with Ron, and Hermione and Ginny would be going with Harry.

They gathered their portions of polyjuice and the other items they would need. Wishing each other luck outside the entrance to the Sanctuary, they disapparated to their separate targets.

* * *

Neville was polyjuiced as Umbridge while Dean was disillusioned. They made their way through the dank hallways of an ancient castle in Wales. Distant voices and footsteps echoed through the stone structure. This cold fortress was nothing like Hogwarts, and Neville felt a twinge of longing for his school days, long gone though they might be.

He took no effort in hiding his presence. As a territorial governor he was not out of place amongst these Death Eaters. In fact, his being seen as Umbridge was a vital part of Harry's plan. They reached the end of the hallway and a large wooden door. Two guards let them pass and then Neville was face to face with the Wales governor, Bellatrix Lestrange. Hatred burned in his heart and he fought to keep his expression blank. Behind him the invisible Dean began casting charms to prevent anyone else from entering the room.

"Dolores, how wonderful to see you." Bellatrix said silkily. "Unexpected though your visit is. What can I do for you today?"

Neville cleared his throat in an eerily accurate imitation of the toad. He knew they had to time this perfectly. He repeated his practiced lines, giving Dean enough time to sneak behind Bellatrix.

"The Dark Lord is gone. He has not been seen in over two years. Therefore we must assume that he is dead." He spoke loudly enough that the guards outside would hear. Bellatrix looked livid, but Neville pressed on.

"I am hereby relieving you of your post as governor. Your territory now belongs to me. And you shall address me as, hem hem the Dark Lady!"

Neville finished with a flourish of his wand, sparks shooting out of the end.

"YOU DARE?!" Bellatrix had her wand out, but before she could cast a spell, there was a flash of red light and her wand flew high in the air, her gaze following it's progress. Neville took the opportunity and cast Avada Kedavra at the woman who had taken his parents from him. She fell to the floor with a satisfying thump. Dean appeared out of thin air and pulled an old boot out of his robes.

Outside, the guards were furiously trying to work past Dean's enchantments. When the final one broke and they burst in, they found nothing but their dead governor.

* * *

Several hundred miles away, in a rundown suburb of London, Harry and Ginny were under his cloak while Hermione impersonated Madam Umbridge. They had known the location of Umbridge's dungeon for some time. Early in the war the resistance had staged an unsuccessful attack on the prison. According to Neville they had lost forty eight of their people.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and she smiled at him. They were all nervous, but ready to fight. Hermione led the way past the outer guards and into the interior of the city zoo that had been converted to house enemies of the Dark Lord. They didn't know who they would find here, but they needed reinforcements for the battle that was coming. Harry held onto the hope that he would find Hagrid alive.

They reached the entrance of a large building that had been erected in the center of the zoo and approached the large, heavy iron doors.

"Hem hem, I have come to interrogate the prisoners." Hermione said.

The second set of guards stepped aside, cruel looks of delight on their faces. The prison proper was dark and wet. Water dripped from the ceiling in random patterns. There were cages lining the walls. Not cells, cages. Ginny clutched Harry's hand tightly, and Hermione faltered for a moment. The first few rows of cages were empty, save a few corpses in various stages of decomposition. The smell was nauseating, but still they pressed on. There were no guards inside the prison itself and Harry was grateful for the blind arrogance of the Death Eaters.

The first occupied cage they found contained three people who Harry did not know. Hermione cast muffliato and opened the cage door. She stayed outside while Harry and Ginny snuck in. Harry pulled the cloak off of them, stowing it beneath his robes, and moved to the prisoners. Their eyes were blank and they seemed to not notice Harry's presence. Ginny began pulling out the pre-made portkeys and pressed them into their emaciated hands.

As they prisoners were flashed away in the blue light, Harry, Ginny and Hermione spread out, each taking a few portkeys into the different cages. In the twelfth cage he entered, Harry's breath caught in his chest. The prisoner was extremely tall and very thin. The scraggly beard looked out of place on the unnaturally gaunt face.

"Hagrid.." It came out as a whisper.

Harry rushed to his half-giant friend and turned him over. It was scarily easy, Hagrid weighed barely anything. He was a thin as a stick and Harry felt tears come to his eyes. He had to make sure his friend was alive.

"Hagrid, Hagrid please. Wake up, Hagrid."

Ginny came and knelt at Harry's side. She took Hagrid's head and cradled it in her lap. She was crying silently. Harry put his ear to Hagrid's mouth. He was breathing, but barely. A flicker of hope shot through Harry's veins.

"That's the last of them." Hermione said as she came into the cage with them. "Oh, Hagrid…"

Hermione fell to her knees as well and pulled out half of a broken Frisbee. She looked at Harry and placed the Frisbee on Hagrid's chest. The three of them each placed a finger on it's edge. Harry felt the hook behind his navel and in a flash of blue light they were gone.

By the time the guards realized that there were no screams echoing from the prison, it was too late.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Hagrid landed in the infirmary of the Sanctuary. People were bustling around treating the fifty or so prisoners that had been liberated that night. Harry saw a boy with deep tears in the flesh on his face and turned away horrorstruck. Susan Bones rushed over to them and gasped when she saw Hagrid's skeletal form. She immediately began casting charms on the old game-keeper. Harry moved away to a row of chairs that lined the wall. He sat with his head in his hands. He looked up just as Neville entered into the infirmary and smiled darkly.

"How did it go with Bellatrix?" He asked.

"She's dead."

"And they saw you?"

"Yes, everyone will think it was Umbridge."

"Good. Is Ron back?"

Neville took a deep breath. "Yes, and Yaxley is dead as well, apparently killed by Umbridge as well."

Harry smiled but Neville held up a hand. "Ron and Seamus got cornered though, the guards broke through the barriers before the portkey activated. Seamus got caught in the crossfire. He's dead."

Harry felt a surge of guilt as his stomach dropped into his shoes. Neville looked around the room, then nodded grimly at Harry before moving off to help with the rescued prisoners.

Harry's head swam. Seamus was his old dorm mate. And now he was dead. Dead because of Harry's plan. Ginny came up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Neville's just told us." she said.

Harry nodded mutely. She led him out of the infirmary and he followed blankly, his thoughts on Seamus. Seamus who had doubted him in fifth year, until the article in the Quibbler had been printed. Seamus who had worked so hard in the D.A. Seamus who was gone like so many others. He looked up and found himself in a hallway that dead-ended. There were construction signs hung up, but they were covered in cobwebs. This was obviously a section of the Sanctuary that had never been completed. Almost like Seamus's life.

Ginny looked up into his eyes. She was quiet but Harry was glad for her company. He sat on the floor and she sat with him. He held her in his arms and her solidness gave him comfort, her warmth seeped into him and the cold that had gripped his heart upon hearing of Seamus's death began to fade away. A single tear traced it's way down his cheek and she kissed it away. She was his strength and as long as he had her, life would go on.

They sat in silence for awhile, each pondering the next step in this overdrawn war. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and he felt more at home in her brown orbs than he had anywhere else. He smiled at her and kissed the crown of her head.

"What comes next?" Ginny asked.

"We've sown the seeds," he told her, "Now we let them grow. Voldemort will have to prune his garden sometime."


End file.
